Azure King
by Umodin
Summary: It was rare for Rias to be surprised, but when there's a dopey looking blonde man calling himself Marco, who was in actuality Romac Phenex, sleeping on her couch with one of her manga... Well, it's hard not to be surprised.
1. Marco

As Rias walked toward her clubroom, skipping the rest her of classes, she began to think about how her life twisted from a dream into a nightmare.

She, Rias Gremory, was a girl of many things. She was the younger sister of the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. She was the Heiress of the Gremory household. She held the greatly desired Power of Destruction through her mother's Bael ancestry. She was a bit of an Otaku. She held a relatively strong Peerage consisting of a Queen, Rook, Knight, 2 Bishops and a Pawn- all either had a Sacred Gear or some form of magical potential. She was considered one of the most beautiful girls in the whole of the Underworld.

And, sadly, she was engaged.

Well, being engaged wasn't something to be sad about, in fact when she first heard that she was to be married when she was 8 she was pleased. Riser Phenex was a handsome boy some 4 years older than her who acted very kind. Originally, she had gone along with it- Riser was a sweet boy at one point in time and took after his mother Helena.

But then Riser's father took him a year later to begin his training.

Devil's started to training when they turned 13, since it was a magical number and was when their core stabilized and their skillsets were the most pronounced. She was trained by her mother in her Power of Destruction while her father taught her the basics of various magics that all devils had access too.

Riser, however, upon his next visit had an arrogance she had never once seen in his person. He proclaimed, loudly, in front of her _father_ that when they were married she would useful be used for breeding and pleasing business partners.

He didn't even flinch.

It was at that moment that Rias understood that, regardless of her station as the Gremory heir, her position as a female devil was purely for the enjoyment of her husband. And while she would happily please a husband she _loved_ , somebody like Riser was somebody she would never want to be alone with- let alone marry.

As she entered her clubroom she took in a sight that was, for lack of better terms, strange.

On one of her leather couches was a sleeping man with one of _her manga_ covering the top half of his face whilst the bottom half, and she noted he had a very strong jaw and small bear, had drool escaping his lips. His clothing was curious, he wore a purple button up long sleeve shirt that wasn't buttoned in the slightest, exposing a surprisingly well sculpt chest, a light blue sash strapped to his hip acting as a sort of belt and navy blue pants that cut off at his calves. His outfit was finished by a pair of sandals strapped to his feet.

He looked like a total bum.

Naturally Rias was both annoyed and curious, nobody should have been able to enter the ORC without either being supernaturally aware or permission from herself or one of her peerage.

With the slightest twitch of her crimson eyebrow Rias Gremory walked up to the sleeping man and snatched her manga, which she noted was an addition of One Piece, off of the man's head.

His face completely matched his bum-like appearance.

He had blonde curvy hair that was long enough to fall down slightly from the top, while the sides of his head were completely shaved. His face was admittedly dopey, with small eyes, a thin nose and overly rounded eyebrows. He looked young, though if he was a devil then his appearance could be deceiving, likely in his twenties.

She let loose a sigh, even in her own clubroom it would seem she wouldn't have a moment to herself. She gently but firmly tapped at the strangers shoulder, hoping he would wake up, explain why he was here, then leave.

It took her a solid 10 minutes' worth of being gentle before she well and truly got annoyed and just went for a punch on the arm.

Now, her being a devil and already being in a poor mood made that punch, which on a normal human girl would have just been an annoyance, a painful strike. The couch was knocked over in the force of her accidental burst of strength, and the man _finally_ woke up with a strangled gasp.

He stood up; surprising Rias with his height that must have been in the mid six foot range, and stared at her. His eyes were quite surprising, she herself had been told her eyes were like emeralds but his eyes were _neon_ blue.

It was, indeed, a strange sight.

"Who're you girlie?" said the man, and Rias would have found his voice somewhat pleasing to hear if not for the tired slur.

"Rias Gremory, and I'd very much like to know who _you_ are."

He paused for a moment, blinking back his tiredness and answered her with a loud and drawn out _yawn._

"'names Marco."

She felt her eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

"Marco-san, why are you in my clubroom?"

He rubbed at his eyes with his hand and nodded along, "The couch was comfy."

"I'm aware of that, that's why I brought it here. But that is _not_ what I want to know!" she knew she was losing her temper faster than she tended, but she couldn't help feel annoyed by this man's blatant act of rudeness when she compared him to the generally overly polite people of Japan.

He removed his hand from his eye, looking at her with more scrutiny, "So you're the shits girl, huh?"

She blinked, not being used to hearing such language or somebody speaking to her as an object, "Excuse me?"

"Riser, the shit. He kept going on and on about how you were his girl and I got curious."

Her eyes narrowed instantly. He may have insulted Riser, which was a boon on his personality no doubt, but he still knew the man, "How do you know the Phenex?"

"He's my stupid little brother."

This caught her by immediate surprise. Upon taking in his person, she would admit that he did look something like Restiln Phenex, Riser's father, and Rias Gremory was acutely aware of the Phenex family's members. Ruval, the heir, was first born and was currently nearing his second century at age 97. Romac, the second born, had left the Phenex household early in his life and was 30. Riser, the youngest male and third born, her disgusting fiancé, was 21. Finally, there was Ravel, the youngest and only daughter of the Phenex family, age 15.

She looked him over before comprehension dawned, "You're Romac?" Romac Phenex was somebody she was quite curious about. He left the Phenex household when he was 13 with no given reason. He was both famous and infamous for randomly appearing in other people's houses and then leaving without so much as a "hello" or "goodbye." Apparently Restiln Phenex proclaimed Romac to be a failure or the Phenex legacy and withdrew his monetary support from his son. Most speculated that he did not inherit the Phenix immortality.

He winced, "I go by Marco, see? It's easy; the letters are just spelled differently."

Rias found herself sitting on one of her leather chairs while Rom- _Marco_ righted the couch she knocked over and sat down with his legs wide open. He may have been the black sheep of the Phenex family, but he was still one of their numbers, so Rias was understandably wary, "Why are you here Marco-san?"

"I told you, I was curious about the shit's girl."

"I am _not_ his girl, nor would I _ever_ want to go near him."

He nodded along, apparently not insulted in the slightest that she hated Riser, "Yeah, he's a douche."

Rias found herself sighing; the topic of her fiancé was one she dearly did not wish to speak with anybody about- especially his older brother, "Marco-san. Please get to the point."

He chuckled, his laugh was gravelly she noted, "Straight to the point eh? Good… I'm here to get you out of your contract."

Her eyes widened dramatically, a look of desperation appeared on her visage before she schooled herself, "Explain." was her curt demand.

He shrugged, "I drop by my folks place sometimes, just to piss my pops off. I got the chance to read the contract, and what it puts you down as really pisses me off. But, there's a loophole."

She looked at him, nodding for him to continue, "Go on."

"The contract states that the only way for it to be terminated is for both parties to agree. You may want it to end, but Riser doesn't, which makes it still valid. However, the contract states that you don't have to marry Riser specifically, it just states that the Gremory and Phenex households are to be bound by marriage."

Rias found herself blinking slowly before a hard, narrowed eye look of rage contorted upon her pretty face, "You want me for yourself, don't you? Figures, all Phenex are scum." she spat.

He took the insult in stride, "Not really. You're pretty and all don't get me wrong, I just don't want a wife any time soon. The moment I am named your fiancé I'll hold off on the contract with you when you turn 18, making you too old to be signed away without your consent, we'll terminate it."

Her eyes were still narrowed, though there was a flicker of hope racing through them, "And… What would you get out of this?"

He held out a hand, showing only 3 fingers, "3 things. First, I want you to make this a Gremory, Sitri and Phenex owned territory. More specifically mine, not my families. I have an interest in this town and I want to be able to do my own thing without asking for permission from you or the Sitri heir."

She slowly nodded her head; that was definitely something she'd be willing to do. Sona might not be a fan of it, Rias herself wasn't much of a fan of sharing, but it was a completely doable and worthwhile deal. She didn't intend to stay in Kuoh forever, which was for certain.

"Second, I want a temporary room in your little clubroom. Riser's gunna be coming by soon to try and force the marriage- that's why I came by in the first place- so I'm gunna need to be able to be here when he does to challenge for your hand."

This time Rias nodded fervently, her head bobbing up and down quickly. Yes, she'd be willing to rent out her clubroom in exchange for her freedom. That was a fact. Recently, after the events that led her to making Asia her newest Bishop, she had been desperate to get rid of the marriage contract, going so far as to consider letting Issei take her virginity so the deflowering portion of the contract would be broken. She knew it was desperate and not even likely to work, what with Riser being a notorious playboy, but she had nothing else to go off of.

"Finally, the last favor will be open. I don't _need_ anything else, and I can get most of what I want on my own. If, later on in life- it could be in a week, a month or a century- I ask for a favor, I expect you to be compliant."

Rias looked him over, and she could see that he was serious. That last condition was dangerous. She didn't know Marco, nor did she know when or what he would want. It was this condition that was likely why he was actually here.

But, but the flicker of doubt was still there- that this man could actually get her out of her contract, "How are you going to get of my contract? I thought you didn't inherit the Phenex immortality."

He looked amused and held out his arm, which ignited in a familiar orange flame- though his magic felt like it was being held back, "The rumors were just that: rumors. And it'll be a Rating Game."

Slowly, ever so slow, Rias nodded her consent. What was truly surprising was that upon nodding, a blue circle appeared under Marco's feet, so unlike the generally orange circle that the other Phenex' used. From the circle a man, a very tall man, that stood at 7 feet, appeared.

He appeared to be elderly if the whitening of what looked to be red hair was any indication. He had a small white goatee and curious circular eyebrows, with a piecing on his lower lip connected to an earring in his left ear.

His outfit was a high-collar cloak colored in a dark red with an overly large blue rose over his heart. He wore a ruffle-necked purple shirt under the cloak and light red pants ending on a pair of purple dress shoes.

And while these features were blaringly eye-catching, the only features on this man that truly caught Rias' attention were his eyes, which were the exact same crimson as her hair, and his large, pointed teeth.

"This is Patrick Redfield, we call him Red, one of my Bishop's."

"Gud evning, chiyld."

The accent only comfired her thoughts, though she couldn't help but voice them out.

"Are you a Vampire?"

Vampires, as a whole, were quite secretive. They preferred solitude, going as far as to kill anybody, human, devil or yokai that trespassed on their territory and primarily resided in Europe. If he was, then it'd be a well and true surprise, as there were no Vampires in any devil's peerage that she was aware of.

He smiled, showing off his sharpened teeth, "I vas vone, jess. Now? Now, I am devyl."

And now she knew that there was one.

Marco spoke up, his voice holding a lazy drawl, "He's good with papers. Red, hand Gremory my contract." Red nodded and dug his hand into his cloak, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill and inkpot, which Rias couldn't help but find ridiculous.

He walked over to her desk and placed them down, "Joo must siygn dokumennt. Then ve 'elp."

Rias walked over to her desk and looked over the document. It was essentially a word for word verbatim of Marco's conditions to help. She nodded, seemingly pleased, and signed the document. Red quickly snatched the parchment the moment the quill left the page.

"I vill brinng these back to the peeraj Marco." Marco offered a nod and, to Rias' surprise, Red turned into a large bat and flew out her window.

She turned her full attention onto Marco now, who returned to his lazy position on the couch, when the door to the room opened.

She turned to see Akeno, her ever faithful queen and best friend walk in looking over Marco curiously.

"Afternoon Rias-sama, I'm surprised you left class so early."

Rias cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment, "I had an… an appointment." She motioned at Marco, who had apparently snatched back the One Piece manga and was reading it with his ever present bored expression.

"Ara ara, and who is this?"

Before Rias could speak, Marco introduced himself the same way he had earlier, "'names Marco."

Rias butted in "Also known as Romac Phenex. You won't believe it- he's getting me out of the contract!"

Akeno, who narrowed her eyes at the name Phenex, immediately turned to Rias with a bright smile on her face, though there was worry in it, "I'm happy for you, but are you sure he can?"

Marco spoke up, still in his lazy drawl, "If I can't then I can't. She can still try and get out herself, but I'm giving her other options."

Akeno nodded, seemingly pleased and smiled over at him, "Then it's a pleasure to meet you Marco-sama. I am Akeno Himejima, Rias-sama's Queen."

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

The trio had spent the remainder of their time chatting amiably; Rias even went as far as to allow Marco access to her manga room, which made him snatch all of her One Piece books much to her confusion. After the night passed, Rias walked in to the common room of the ORC only to find him, once again, reading One Piece.

"Marco, why do you only read One Piece? It's fun to read, to be sure, but there are plenty of other manga."

He snorted, "My Peerage have kept me away from reading this series ever since that author based character off of us. Fun fact, the author's part yokai."

Rias' eyes sparkled, "Really?" The manga was just getting onto the Marineford arc, and she had been patiently waiting for the release, "What characters?"

"Now that'd be telling you who's in my peerage, though I'll tell you something that amuses me to no end."

"Hmm?"

"Monkey D. Luffy? Yeah, that's based off of my Queens familiar, a monkey named Luffy."

She blinked before a cackle escaped her lips. She attempted to cover her mouth but the giggles continued to come forth.

* * *

 **Hey there guys, Umodin back once more with another random little ficlet I thought up. So, the premise is that Marco from One Piece is in fact the mystery 2** **nd** **Phenex, and that the One Piece series character was loosely based off of him and his peerage. I just really like his character and, let's be honest, he could total pull it off.**

 **Marco's disposition makes me see him as the type of person that doesn't tolerate people going against his morals. Riser's belief that Rias is his to do with as he pleases irritates him, and upon learning the Rias is not for the marriage at all, makes him willing to help her out.**

 **Now, Highschool DxD may be a harem story, but I have no intention of having a harem for Marco. Maybe I'll do a pairing, but no harems.**

 **All of his pieces will be either from High School DxD or from One Piece**

 **King: Rocam** _ **Marco**_ **Phenex**

 **Queen: ?**

 **Bishops: Patrick** _ **Red**_ **Redfield/?**

 **Rooks:?/?**

 **Knights:?/?**

 **Pawns:?**

 **The Peerage will be shown during the Rating Game, as is the cliché I have decided to follow.**


	2. Peerage

The week passed by quickly. Rias had introduced the rest of her peerage to Marco and the reactions went as follows: Kiba politely shook his hand, Koneko just stared at him, Asia gave a full bow and Issei yelled at him for trying to steal Rias' virginity.

Naturally Issei was ignored.

Rias had constantly pestered Marco about his peerage, but he was firm in his stance that she'd meet them when they needed to appear.

And now, on the seventh day that Marco had come, it was finally time for the fireworks to start.

Grayfia Lucifuge, the Queen and wife of Sirzechs Lucifer had appeared to Rias last night, informing her that the wedding had been bumped up and that she was expected to take on her duties as heir of Gremory without complaint.

Naturally, Rias complained.

It was decided that today, they would meet up at the ORC to discuss the matter in a more professional setting. Which was why Marco saw Rias sitting on her couch with Grayfia standing behind her from his position at the door. He lazily walked into room, catching both women's attention, and snatched a pair of sweets off of Koneko's spot, which caused Rias to wince.

"You know those are Koneko's Marco." He looked directly in her eye and ate them both in an instant.

"I know that they're in my belly now and I can always blame it on the turkey."

Rias snorted at the rude manners, having gotten accustomed to his personality over the week, while Grayfia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you a new member of Rias-sama's peerage?"

"Nope."

"Then I must ask you to leave, there is a meeting between Phenex and Gremory to occur."

Marco grinned, "I know."

Her eyes narrowed and the room noticeably turned colder. Just as she was about to speak again the door opened, Akeno entering. She looked at the occupants in the room with a polite smile before taking a seat directly next to Rias.

Next came Koneko, due to first years apparently having a free period. The moment she walked in to the silence of the room she decided to go for her snacks. The moment she noticed that the snacks she meticulously counted the night before missing a couple of members made her narrow her eyes at Marco, who pointed at Akeno.

"She did it."

Koneko scowled.

Marco chuckled, before turning his attention onto Rias, "I should let you know something before this happens."

She looked at him questioningly. He continued on, "In order for this to work I'm gunna have to act a bit like the turkey."

She narrowed her eyes and Marco met her glare with a flat look. Finally, after a paused moment, she groaned but nodded her assent.

Finally the rest of the peerage filed in the room. They all noticed the new addition, that of the gorgeous form of Grayfia. Issei damn near died of blood loss upon looking at her. Grayfia was definitely gorgeous and gave off a regal aura expected of a Queen regardless of her choice in clothing.

"Good, you're all here," said Rias. She stood from her spot of the couch, offering it to Asia.

"Rias-sama," Grayfia spoke, "Would you like me to explain the situation to them?"

"No," Rias curtly replied, "It'd be best if they heard it from me." She took a deep breath before facing the whole of her peerage, "There's something I need to tell you all. It's difficult to explain, but to be blunt I've been-"

Before Rias could speak any further, an orange flow began emitting from the floor, taking the shape of the same symbol the rest of the peerage had seen Marco use. It burst into flame, similar to Marco, though it was substantially less hot in comparison.

The person who teleported in was a man who looked to be in his early twenties with short yellow hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right, matching pants and a pair of black dress shoes.

He glanced around the room, keeping a predatory eye on Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia before landing his eyes on Grayfia and straightening up.

"Hmm, it's been a long time since I came to the human world," the man said, his eyes trailing after Rias. Delight seeped into his eyes and Rias shuddered lightly, "My darling Rias, I'm so happy to see you."

"Riser Phenex." Rias curtly stated, staring into his eyes with as much hate she could muster.

"I just came here to inform you that the date has been set. Now, while I know it's a little sudden, I thought we could go visit the location the ceremony is taking place it."

"I've already told you, Riser, I have no intention of marrying you!"

"M-m-married?" Issei cried out in shock. "What the hell is going on!? Buchou, who the hell is this guy?!"

All eyes turned to him, aside from Grayfia and Marco and Riser looked at him akin to a how he'd look at a bug, "who are you?"

"I'm Hyodou Issei, Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn!"

"Ah," Riser nodded, though his voice was monotone, "I see."

He continued on, "Well, you smell like a human, so it makes sense you don't know me, you being a reincarnated Devil and all."

Grayfia spoke up, "This is Riser Phenex-sama. A pureblood, high-class Devil, third son from the Phenex family and Rias-sama's fiancé."

Marco cut in, a nasty grin on his face that none had seen before, "No he isn't."

Riser turned to Marco and sneered, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Marco's nasty grin turned vicious and flames danced on his body, "You're big bro."

Naturally, Riser's eyes widened at the proclamation. He knew he had an older brother, though he hadn't physically seen the man in years. True, the man did look somewhat like their father, but Riser had expected Romac to be like himself and Ruval and take after their mother.

"Romac Phenex-sama? What are you doing here?" Grayfia asked, her disposition near him much less hostile. He was a Phenex, meaning that he had as much of a right to be at this meeting as she did.

Marco stood up and walked over to Rias, shooting her a subtle wink. He got behind her and held her into a possessive hug, one arm over her chest and the other over her stomach.

"I'm here for Rias."

The whole of Rias' peerage looked at the scene with untold fascination while Issei just frothed at the mouth. Riser, similar to Issei, was glaring hatefully at his older brother.

"That's my fiancé, brother."

Marco grinned, dramatically sniffing the Rias' scalp. Rias decided to lean into his embrace, if only to make Riser all the more mad.

"The contract doesn't have your name on it Riser."

He blinked, though there was fury in his eyes, "Yes it does!"

"Nope. The contract states a binding through marriage between the Phenex and Gremory families. Since I left home and Ruval is already under a contract, it fell to you. But I _will_ have this woman."

Risers entire visage contorted in apoplectic rage as he roughly shot his arm out, a fireball escaping his palm and gaining for Marco.

Marco himself just did nothing- he didn't need to. Grayfia stepped in quickly and snuffed the fireball out without batting an eyelash.

"Riser-sama, there will be no violence. Romac-sama has made a valid claim, and as your elder brother it is his right to take over the contract concerning the Gremory family."

Riser roared his defiance, "RIAS IS MINE!" he glared at the whole of the room before calming down, a smirk taking over his face.

"We'll settle this as proper devils. I call for a Rating Game over the hand of Rias Gremory."

Marco nodded, his head still buried in Rias' hair, "I accept."

Riser's smirk turned nasty, "You think you can win against this?!" he snapped his fingers. Instantly, a large circle appeared on the floor and in a splash of flame the room was filled with 14 girls.

Riser looked Marco over, who looked bored still, and smirked, "This is a _real_ peerage. I'd bet you haven't even got a single peerage member, Romac." One of Riser's bishops perked up at the name.

Marco shrugged, looking as if he didn't care and answered in a lazy drawl, "We'll just have to find out."

Riser snarled while Ravel couldn't help but hide a snort of amusement, "Are you Romac Phenex by chance?" she asked.

Marco nodded, "I go by Marco though. It's easy, spelled with the same letters."

She smiled happily, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Marco-niisama."

"Same to you Ravel." She smiled faintly at his refusal to use honorifics; that showed he felt her close enough to not bother with such frivolities, as a brother should be.

Riser fumed as he was ignored while Rias' peerage looked somewhat amused, aside from Issei who still looked as if he wanted nothing more for both Phenex brothers to die.

Marco offered a lazy shrug, tightening his grip on Rias just to keep Riser annoyed, "I think we can settle this easily enough. How does a week from now sound? At this campus of course."

Riser nodded quickly, "One week, then I can show you what a _true_ Phenex is like."

Marco looked at Grayfia, who nodded at him, "I will inform Sirzechs-sama of the arrangement."

Marco turned his attention onto Riser and his peerage, "Well. I can't say it's been great to see you, but I think that me and Rias need some alone time. You know how it is with redheads." He winked blatantly at his frothing brother, "They're always the friskiest." With a wave of his hand his blue Phenex symbol appeared under Riser and his peerage, and without giving them the chance to reply Marco sent them away.

Marco let Rias go, whose cheeks were lightly tinted pink, and turned to Grayfia with a raised eyebrow.

She bowed and teleported out.

Finally Marco turned to the now alone room and grinned, "Well that went well."

Akeno nodded, while Issei jumped up in an attempt to strangle him.

* * *

The week had passed by quickly. Rias was fretting the closer and closer the date came and Marco just slept through the majority of her stress attacks. Her peerage, after getting the full story, all attempted to help Marco prepare, though they were quite annoyed with the little amount of effort he put into preparing.

On the first day, Marco declared that it was important for any man that was about to go into a fight to properly rest, and so he declared loudly that he would give his peerage 6 days to prepare.

When Rias asked him why he did that, since it was more understandable for him to have a rest day on the 7th day and use the other 6 days for training, his exact words were "My logic cannot be understood by your juvenile mind." He then patted her on the head and took a nap on her couch.

Rias was twitching up a storm for the rest of the week.

And now here they were, on the day of the Rating Game, and while Rias had been pulling out hairs in fits of stress, Marco still happily lazed about her clubroom.

"Alright! You've done absolutely _nothing_ in the entire week you've been here! DO SOMETHING!" Rias screamed.

Marco looked at her lazily, a Naruto Manga in hand, "You know… you seem stressed…" he dug through his pockets and retrieved a bag with a grounded green substance in it, "this'll help you relax."

Rias glowered at him.

Finally, Grayfia's voice came out through an intercom **"The Rating Game between Romac and Riser Phenex will begin in 5 minutes. Kings, your Peerages are required to be out at this time."**

Marco nodded, and from directly behind him a mass of blue shrouded the whole of the clubroom. Rias, along with the rest of her Peerage looked towards Marco's enlarged Phenex symbol. From the symbol came 8 individuals.

The first one she noticed was Red – his size warranted notice immediately.

The second one was a _beautiful_ woman with long, straight ebony hair held back by a golden hairpin with a snake on it. Her attire consisted of a highly revealing red blouse that was missing half of its buttons – showing off her large breasts and a loose sarong that exposed her long slender legs. Her face was curious, she wore a pair of golden snakelike hoops in her ears, but her eyes were her most captivating feature, being an electrifying green with thin slit pupils.

Rias immediately noted that this woman looked exactly like Boa Hancock.

The third member of the peerage was also eye catching. A normal sized green haired man wearing a forest green hakama held on by a black sash. His right eye was beady black while his left was covered in a deep scar. On his waist, attached to his black sash, were three distinctive looking katana's.

Rias nearly had a fangirl moment.

The fourth member of the peerage was a tall man, barely shorter than Marco, with short black hair hidden underneath a decorative hat that connected to a groomed beard. His attire consisted of a red ornate trenchcoat that was wide open, exposing his firmly sculpted abdominals, with an upside down cross hanging off of his neck. His pants were just a pair of grey kakis held together by a normal brown belt. But the most distinctive features of this man were his eyes, which were enlarged and yellow, and his sword, which hung off of his back in a way that made him look like he was carrying a cross.

Akeno, from behind Rias, licked her lips.

The fifth member of Marco's peerage was a skinny man looking to be just an inch shorter than Marco. He had long curly black hair held back in a ponytail and a trimmed goatee. His clothing was a black dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, with a white tie and a pair of black dress pants and shoes. His most striking feature, was in fact the pair of cat ears atop his head and the _pair_ of tails lazily swishing from his lower back.

Koneko took a step back with widened eyes upon looking this man over.

The sixth member of the peerage was a short dark skinned man with long black braided hair, a pointed goatee and an overly long mustache. His clothing incorporated a black dress shirt that was much too small for him that wasn't buttoned, similar to Marco, showing off a small beer belly. He wore a pair of pants that were similarly too small for him and a pair of tap shoes.

Rias immediately though this man was where Marco got his fashion sense from.

The seventh member was a man even taller that Red, standing in the mid 7 foot range. He had bleach blond hair hidden under a white bandana and wore no shirt, exposing an impressively muscular form. He wore a pair of baggy orange pants with a hoodie tied around them and no shoes. His features were quite striking to Rias, his earlobes were extended all the way down to his chest and had a pair of golden weights attached to them. On his back were 4 drums with tomoe's on them attached by a large ring that seemed to attach to his spine.

He looked over the whole of Rias' peerage and offered a sneer.

The eighth and last member of the peerage was a man that stood at 5'11 with messy black hair hidden under an orange cowboy hat and had a myriad of freckles decorating his face. He wore no shirt, similar to the blond man, and had prayer beads around his neck. He had a pair of baggy grey shorts on, held on loosely by a belt and his feet were covered in sandals.

Rias actually _squealed_.

Marco nodded to his peerage and their reactions went as followed. The woman put a hand over her head and let out a dramatic sigh. Red bowed to Marco. The green haired man grunted at him and glared at the other swordsman who curtly nodded to Marco and completely ignored the green haired man. The curly haired man flipped Marco the bird. The man with the long mustache hummed at Marco and looked around the ORC curiously. The blonde offered Marco a sneer. And the man in the orange hat waved happily at Marco.

Marco turned to Rias, "Let's get introductions outa the way. My Queen, Ace. My Bishops, Red and Hancock. My Rooks, Lucci and Jabra. My Knights, Zoro and Mihawk. And my Pawn, Enel-"

" **The 5 minutes have ended. The Rating Game begins now!"**

Marco grinned, along with the rest of his Peerage, and teleported out of the ORC. The Peerage broke through the windows in the clubroom and ran outside, splitting up entirely.

* * *

 **So, here's a little quickie update. I know it's going a little fast, but to be perfectly honest I have no plan whatsoever for this fic, I just wanted to post the idea that came to mind.**

 **Here are the members of Marco's peerage and what they are/were before being reincarnated by Marco. Italics are what this character goes by.**

 **King: Romac Phenex _Marco_ \- 2nd son of the Phenex clan.**

 **Queen: Ace Portgas - Bastard child of Ruval Phenex and best friend of Marco.  
**

 **Bishop1: Patrick Redfield _Red_ \- Vampire that joined Marco to escape his clan.**

 **Bishop2: Hancock Boa - Considered a freak of nature. Her maternal grandmother was a Succubus while her paternal grandmother was a Gorgon. She joined Marco the moment he asked, because he was not interested in her body nor power, but her quirky personality.**

 **Knight1: Zoro Roronoa - Died in combat with Dracule Mihawk, only to be resurrected by Marco moments later.**

 **Knight2: Dracule Mihawk _Mihawk_ \- Pledged himself to Marco after being defeated in combat. **

**Rook1: Jabra - An Inugami that joined Marco after his best friend Lucci did.**

 **Rook2: Rob Lucci _Lucci_ \- One of the last known remaining Nekoshou, Lucci has an ego. He believed himself to be too powerful to be beaten in combat, and so made a bet with Marco; that if he lost in battle he'd join the Peerage, but if he won then Marco would become his slave. Naturally, he lost.**

 **Pawn: Enel - Enel had been traveling for years on the roads of India until he was found by Marco. Not being able to lie due to his upbringing, nor knowing what a Peerage was, he agreed to Risers terms that if he lost in a game of cards he would join, but if he won then Marco would give him enough money to live the rest of his life in comfort. The game was Poker.  
**

 **From the One Piece series: Marco is Whitebears First division captain. Ace is Whitebeards Second division captain. Red is a villain from the latest One Piece Movie. Hancock is one of the 7 Shichibukai and captain of the Kuja pirates. Zoro is Monkey D. Luffy's first mate. Mihawk is one of the 7 Shichibukai and renown as the worlds greatest swordsman. Jabra is a member of the CP9. Lucci is the leader of the CP9. Enel, also known as the God of Skypia, is the main antagonist of the Skypia arc.**


End file.
